Spinning Chances
by Nelizzy
Summary: Once upon a time, Konoha's villagers spent their lives calling and treating Naru Uzumaki like a demon. When she was little, it was uncalled for. Now? There is no pause between hearing dirty words spewed out of somebody's mouth and splattering their blood all over her trousers. Now, she can murder. And she will. Features Fem!Naru.
1. Prologue

Naru Uzumaki was no stranger to fear, nor was she bitter of her loneliness. After all, she had just about everything she wanted: power.

Her whole life, there was nothing she'd exchange for that.

It took giving up everything, no matter how meager that was, to reach her control. She'd lost her father figure, her home, and the animal-masked people she had called her big siblings. She'd throw away their love, their understanding, and their protection.

At first, it had hurt. It had hurt to take but a single step from their sides. To take hundreds upon hundreds, to separate herself to the point of no contact, had been gut wrenching.

But the pain faded away, just like her bruises would, and she learned to smile again.

It wasn't the fake smile she used on the vicious villagers back home, the one that got whispers and glares directed to her back. Now, it was different.

Her smiles were predatory, a sign of her sick pleasure when she stabbed her sharpened hands through the chests of her prey and reached for their still beating hearts. Her smiles were a warning to the weak that there would be no escape from her.

Even out in foreign countries, where her whiskered cheeks drew no connections to her demon-bearing status, she was called a monster.

The Dancing Demon, they'd started. An odd name, but one she took on nonetheless.

She'd often think at night, when her shoulders struggled with the weight of her sins, _if only the villagers back home could just see her now._ A demon, they would call her; they'd scream and run, just like always. Except now, it was justified.

Because now, there was no pause between hearing dirty words spewed out of somebody's mouth and splattering their blood all over her trousers. Now, she could murder.

And she would.


	2. Chapter 1

He was bigger than her. Perhaps double her size, she estimated.

Her target was a peculiar one, having retired from the line of the ninja despite suffering any obvious damage to his body. Naru highly doubted he had been allowed to leave with all his knowledge, but the way he carried himself said otherwise.

It took effort to keep up with him, but their experience matched each other. Him, a measly village Chuunin, would never compare to her capabilities.

He took a left into the market, and she followed, making sure to deliberately create noise for him to catch. Each move, each noise, was a warning.

And he realized it, earlier than most would. Naru had to give her target credit, because most would be oblivious to the danger they were in. He ducked and dodged around the crowd, trying to get her to lose his trail.

She gave him the benefit of doubt and took a shortcut.

"Howdy there, Raiju-san," she chirped as she stepped into his path, making eye contact with him. Her cerulean eyes widened with delight as his own black pupils quivered, revealing the very emotions he tried to hide from her.

Fear. Sweet, delicious fear.

He slid into a Taijutsu stance she did not recognize, and excitement coursed through her body.

Her target would put up a fight? That was almost unheard of! Her smile blossomed across her face, recreating the demonic expression that had generated fear among the locals.

They circled one another, Naru patiently waiting for him to make a move. It would do no good to speed right in and make it a one-sided battle. Despite being taught otherwise, the mercenary just couldn't help toying with her victims.

Next she saw, he flickered towards her, his movement almost unseen by her. She ducked under his swift punch, using an openhanded palm strike to deal a blow to his chin.

His disorientated wobbling was signal enough; soon, he would fall. And you know what they say! The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

She allowed him a brief moment to recover, before she was sliding in and out of reach with palm strikes and well placed high kicks. With each movement, she picked up her speed, until she was blurring in and out of his sight.

"Hyaah!" she cried, chopping at the back of his neck.

Naru caught him before he fell to the ground, taking in a deep breath before lifting the large man up and over her shoulder. Damn ninjas were getting heavier!

Taking to the rooftops, she hopped from building to building, her high ponytail tugging against the wind. She took frequent pauses to adjust the weight, trying to make her cargo easier to carry. By the time she'd gotten back to base, she had yet to succeed.

"Naru! Treat our prisoners a bit better, would you?" her accomplice demanded as she practically dropped him on the ground in a crumpled heap.

The blonde grinned and refrained from biting out a cheeky response. "Can't complain anyway," she said. After all, what does a little maltreatment matter when you're dead?

Haku shook his head and reached over to pick up Raiju, lifting him onto the table and strapping him down. Naru, curious as ever, wandered closer to peek over his shoulder. "There is food down in the hall," he commented offhandedly.

She laughed. "You wound me, Haku! Don't want me around?" she exclaimed, before winking and disappearing out of his sight. There was no actual need to be in the room; she'd be able to hear Raiju screaming perfectly clear from anywhere in their small base.

And anyways, she was hungry. Tracking people down was surprisingly energy-consuming.

No sound was made from her footsteps as she hurried along, and she entered the hall without greeting. It was only when she slipped up to the twins, who were still picking up their own meals, that she was acknowledged.

"Bet'cha Naru caught 'im without even a lil' trouble," Gōzu said with a smirk, turning his head to look at her.

She grinned back. "Course! That guy? A warm up," she shrugged.

The trio walked together towards the couches in the corner. Naru, having already unwrapped it, was nibbling away at one of her many sandwiches.

Gōzu and Meizu waited until they'd sat down to tear into their beef curry stew.

"How'd it go with you guys?" Naru asked, still chewing. "Heard you got a Chuunin?"

"Super easy! Dunno why they be sendin' us for somebody that lowly," Meizu complained.

She rolled her eyes and continued on to her third sandwich. Of course, it was better not to mention the fact that Naru was handling even smaller fry than they were, and she was probably the stronger of the trio.

A sound caught her attention. She eyed the small white rabbit that peeked at them from behind the couches, staring for a while before she smiled. Reaching her hand out, she waited for it to come closer to sniff her fingers, surprisingly patient about it.

"Haku's rabbit out here? Surprised he ain' got 'im around," Gōzu said, also reaching out to scratch at the rabbit's ears.

"He's handling my target," she said. Just on time, the screaming began.

Seemed like Raiju had refused to spill what he'd learned of the Mizukage. Naru grinned at the thought, obviously pleased that he had failed to inform Haku. It was always a pleasant show when Haku got into his torture mode.

"Ya think they ever use 'em for the stew?" Meizu asked suddenly, suspiciously eyeing the 'beef'.

Once more, she shrugged. "What's it matter? Tastes good either way."

The twins got into deep conversation about it, poking around at their lunches as Naru went about finishing the rest of her meal. Nine sandwiches later, and she finally leaned back in satisfaction.

"Where you pack that shit, I ain't got the slightest clue."

Said girl turned to smile eerily at the voice, tilting her head in a faux act of innocence. "What'cha mean by that, _Zabuza_?" she purred. "Do you think I'm," she batted her eyelashes at him and gasped a loud and dramatic "fat?"

Her mentor laughed and dug his knuckles into her head, grinding into it and ruining her perfect ponytail. "Don't play games. New assignment, kids."

Huffing, she reached up to slap his hand away, moving quickly to free her hair of its restraints, allowing her locks to fall down and rest on her back. Rising to her feet, she stretched out her limbs in cat-like fashion, only just realizing the pleasant sound of screaming had come to an end.

"We've got a new client," Haku said as he slid up behind her.

"Oh?" She peered inquisitively at his blood splattered clothing. Haku wasn't the type to let people see him in anything short of his prim and proper attire.

Their mentor stepped towards the door of the hall, silently ordering the group to follow after him.

The twins poked their heads around, spouting questions off the top of their heads.

"Who is it?" Meizu asked. Zabuza frowned.

"We gettin' paid lots?" Gōzu continued. Naru raised her brows.

"Why all of us?" they asked. Haku started to twitch.

"Where we goin'?" they asked. Naru cracked her knuckles.

"Do we get to ki-?" Sick of their questions, Zabuza slammed his palms against their mouths.

"Gatō," was all Zabuza said as they trailed out into the rain.


	3. Chapter 2

Rain had cleared out to warmer weather as they continued their trip. The twins had learned quickly to shut their traps, although it may have been partly due to the blazing heat of the sun bearing down on them. It was an unusual change from the cold they'd experienced prior.

Even Haku was tense and quick to snap, though she could bet it was because he preferred the cooler climates of snow. It was only fitting, considering his bloodline.

Naru was in an odd state.

She was glad to be warm, enjoying the sun kissing her skin, but they were far too close to the Village of the Leaf for her to be comfortable. All of her senses were on high alert, and she had urged the group to hurry on by.

Crossing over the border into Fire Country had her relapsing into memories she thought had been long gone, buried under her newer, happier memories. Her body shook.

"Naru!" somebody was calling her. Haku? She could hear him, but she could not see his face. It was not his gentle, concerned face that stared at her, nor was it his warm, friendly hands that held her shoulders.

In front of her was a monster. A monster in disguise; somebody that looked so weak and so average, one would never guess they were capable of murdering a child. The faces warped, stretching upon the many that had once sneered upon her as she had been crumpled on the ground, begging for even a little mercy from them.

They had given her none, and now, as they stared her down, she'd return the action.

"Naru, stop it!" the voice was a bit more desperate.

She sneered. She knew better than to forgive them. She was done forgiving the villagers, for they had tormented her far too long, too many times.

As she had dreamed of for every day she'd spent away, she launched her hand forward, her nails morphing into claws. There would be no compassion. She was sick of the pleasantries, of the fake smiles that she'd tried to give them. Konoha could burn in hell. She'd gladly kill all the villagers with her own hands.

The villager dodged her, causing Naru to tsk. She spun around, about to go for another stab, when she felt something smash her to the ground.

"Naru, wake up!" Her ears rung.

The blonde started, thrashing around in fear at first, before her eyes cleared and she could see the mud that her face was smashed into. Her body began to relax, waiting for the weights that sat upon her to shift up and off of her.

"You calm now, kiddo?" Zabuza grumbled.

"Yeah, I think so." Her voice was shaky, but it was clear enough to satisfy her partners.

Haku sighed and lifted her to her feet, brushing off the dirt that had gathered on to her from the impact. "What happened there, Naru?"

Ashamed, Naru turned her head to the side. How on earth would she explain that she'd succumbed to old memories? To be scared of what had happened as a kid… She would've scoffed if anybody else had told her that they did that.

"Kiddo's from Konoha," Zabuza said.

Naru's head shot straight up to glare at him. "Not _from_, Zabu-chan. That implies it's home to me. I was born there, that's it." She cracked her knuckles, and went about stretching her individual limbs before she completely relaxed. "It won't happen again. Let's keep going."

"Ya sure you're fine, Naru?" Meizu asked, falling into step with her and his brother.

"Yeah. Looked pretty tense," Gōzu chimed in, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Naru gave them both evil looks and nodded. "I'll be fine, but can we just get out of here?" she huffed, sliding out from between their individual grips.

Taking the hint, Zabuza and Haku hopped to the trees, with Naru and the twins copying their movements. Blurring out of sight, the group shot forward, aiming to make it to Gatō in minimal time. It would do not good to delay their arrival any further, anyways.

By the time they'd gotten to Wave, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. None of them were panting, but Naru's tension had obviously died out the further they'd gotten from Konoha.

The land they'd reached was in scrambles, infested with poverty and despair.

She frowned as she looked down upon the begging children who wandered out, hands cupped together and eyes watering. They were desperate, but she wasn't a fool. She couldn't help all of them, not even if she wanted to.

"P-Please, big sister. Please help us?" they would ask.

All she could do was shake her head and try to shoo the children away. They were met near the village square by a thug, who led them to Gatō's base with little hesitation.

Inside, they were met by a surprisingly short man, who stood upon his desk to sneer down on them. It hardly worked when he was still eye to eye with Zabuza, but he made sure to glare down at Naru, the shortest of all five of them. "I asked for capable ninjas and you bring me two girls, Zabuza?" Gatō cackled, grinning lecherously at Naru, who looked at Haku in amusement. "Are they here to play with while you're doing your job?" he asked.

She cocked out her hip and tilted her head, eyes narrowing. He was underestimating her, was he?

"Why don't you just tell us the job, Gatō?" Zabuza did not look very happy. Perhaps it was because of the way the fat man was eyeing his apprentices.

Gatō frowned, but went along anyways. "Wave is trying to fight back, and they are building a bridge. Your job is simple. Kill the bridge-maker," he said. "I'll pay you after the job's done."

Naru stepped closer, "and why not now?"

"I want a job finished, girly. You'll get your pay, and it'll be good. So shut up and sit back," he snarled back to her. His sunglasses glinted.

Prepared to kill the man, she was barely restrained by Zabuza's large, rough hand landing on her shoulder. "Stand down, kiddo. He's paying us good money," he said. There would be more than enough to help with the revolution they had in mind, and Naru couldn't mess up the job by killing their client. They needed the money.

So she bit her tongue, keeping her silence.

Gatō looked absolutely pleased with himself. "Tazuna has gone to hire some ninja to protect him, but with what money they have? They'll be useless. Go in and kill him before he gets back, just make sure to bring back his head." With that, the man excused them.

Once outside of the office, Naru was instantly on Zabuza, growling about old perverts and stabbing them in the throats. Her eyes had started to turn red with murderous intent.

"Kid, cool it. You go with Meizu and Gōzu and intercept Tazuna. Think you can handle that?"

"Course. Who'dya think I am?" she said, grabbing the two twins and disappearing with a flicker. The trio would head to Konoha and kill the group before they'd even get to the border.

Zabuza and Haku hung back to snoop around the base, the latter bristling with well-contained anger. It was no odd for him to be mistaken for the opposite gender, what with him intentionally dressing to match his feminine features, but it was very rare for one to make a jab at Naru and get away with it. They were partners, and friends. He couldn't let somebody insult her and imply what Gatō had without getting furious.

"How you can be so calm, I do not understand," he said. His fists were tight, nails digging into the flesh of his palms and leaving bloody crescents behind.

Zabuza's answer came later than Haku had expected. "I'm not. But I can't kill him." His voice was practically murderous, and was shaking from actual restraint.

Haku turned and gave him a look of surprise. It was not like his master to stop himself. Before he could inquire behind Zabuza's intentions, he was cut off by his answer.

"Naru called dibs, after all."

The two smirked at those words, splitting up to cover as much possible ground of the base possible while Naru and the twins handled their target. They wanted to find the cash before the job was done, so they could kill Gatō and go on with their lives as they wished.

Gatō would regret ever hiring the demons. They'd wreak havoc upon his world and enjoy it.


End file.
